


Fy nghariad, fy mywyd, fy mhopeth

by Ggunsailor



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Babies, Daddy Issues, Dragons, F/F, Love Bites, Mommy Issues, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor
Summary: Mordred and Ritsuka have some lovely moments.(A collection of small drabbles inspired by ashforge's Alter Mordred verse)





	Fy nghariad, fy mywyd, fy mhopeth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashforge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashforge/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Castle Upon Camlann](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832143) by [ashforge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashforge/pseuds/ashforge). 

> These two have an interesting and incredible dynamic. So I thought I would give them some love.

* * *

(A morning together)

When I wake up one morning, I notice one thing right away. 

Mordred snores a little; not enough to wake the dead but enough to make her look cute, even with her horns. There's a tiny bit of drool on the corner of her mouth and her arm is flung over her eyes.

I can't help but grin at her. Reaching over I brush blonde hair from her forehead. She grumbles softly and rolls over on her back; now that she doesn't have any royal duties to attend to, she enjoys sleeping a lot.

I scoot over closer and whisper softly into her ear "Mordred."

"Mmmm," she grunts. Her eyes flutter under her lids but she seems to be fighting the urge to awake. I bend down and kiss the base of one of her jaw horns. She lets out another grunt, only more coherent. 

Trying not to giggle, I reach up and massage the horn at her temple. She finally stretches like a cat groaning and opens her eyes.

"Hmm...'suka?" She asks, her voice rough with sleep.

"Good morning, my king," I say, now scratching the bit of skin around the hard bone. She closes her eyes and purrs, pushing her temple closer to my touch.

"Mmm...a good morning, indeed," she rumbles, taking my hand and kissing the palm.

I smile and kiss her chastely, making to run the tip of my tongue along her scar on her lip.

"Did you sleep well?" I ask after we part.

"I did. But I don't feel like getting up yet." Her voice has lowered to that register she knows--_oh, she knows_\--never fails to get me going.

"Neither do I." I cut off any other conversation by kissing her senseless. 

She moans and pulls me closer, running her hardened fingertips through my hair. I groan at the action and kiss harder, now running my hands up and down her sides, feeling the strength and hard muscle under my palms.

We part in need of air, pressing foreheads together...

Suddenly the door to our bedroom opens. I roll off of my husband just in time for a blur with blonde hair to launch themself onto Mordred, effectively knocking the wind out of her with an "Oof!"

"Mornin', _mam_, _thad_!" Melehan chirps, grinning broadly at the both of us.

Trying hard not to laugh at the sight of my thoroughly winded King, I reach over and pull my daughter into a hug. "Good morning, sweetie."

She hugs me tight. "Did ya sleep okay? Auntie Mash said I should come get you for breakfast!"

Finally getting her breath back, Mordred sits up and grabs her. "And you thought the best way was to use your _thad_ as a pillow?" She teases, now tickling her.

"Ah! Papa, stop!" She shrieks, giggling. 

I grin at the sight. Two of the most important people in the world to me.

I can't think of a better morning. 

(Mam and thad is Welsh for mother and father)

* * *

(Bonding moment between Mordred, Melehan and Grandpa Saber)

Mordred knows how important it is to her father that Melehan spends time with her. Honestly she was a little against it at first, but Ritsuka argued that Melehan only had _one _grandfather. 

"And Saber _wants_ to spend time with her, and consequently with you too," her wife had said.

She had to agree; didn't mean she had to like it much.

Now she sits watching as Arturia--Saber takes Melehan over to the horses. There's stables at Chaldea and naturally her father would want to share her love of horses with her granddaughter. The paddock is large and wide, big enough to hold several horses. A colt was just born a month ago and Saber wants to show him to Melehan. 

She lifts the little girl onto the fence. "Now remember, little one, you must only approach horses if they want you to."

The little one nods. "Okay, _ojīchan_."

Saber chuckles. Then she reaches into her pocket and takes out a sugar cube. Placing it into her granddaughter's hand, she whistles.

The colt, a small roan, looks up at the sound. Seeing Saber, he trots over to them. He sees Melehan and cocks his head.

"What's his name, _ojīchan_?"

"Well, Merlin thinks we should name him Bolt but I'm not fond of it."

Mordred speaks up. "Perhaps because he may be too fast, eh, father?"

Saber turns to look at her. "...maybe. We won't know until he runs for the first time."

"Something you would know about."

The swordswoman frowns at that.

But Melehan's giggles break the tension and both look to see that the colt has eaten the cube and is now nuzzling his face into her hand in search for more.

"His face is warm!" She says, grinning up at her grandpa.

Saber can't help but smile at that. "Seems he likes you, wee one."

Mordred finally walks up next to them. She says "Why not call him..._Dechrau_?"

" 'Begin'?"

The Alter gives a smile. "Yes."

Saber thinks for a moment. Then she smiles back. "Then that's his name."

And in a way, it's perfect.

* * *

(And now...some stuff.)

One thing I've learned about the Pendragons is...

They have a tendency to get frisky at the most inopportune times. 

Take for example our current situation.

We're late to a meeting and right now Mordred has me pinned to the wall, kissing me hard and rough. Her hands are kneading my breasts through my shirt and she has a hard thigh between mine

I groan and arch into her, grinding along the muscle. Part of me wants to push her away and tell her that we can continue this later...

But the other part that is ruled by touch and desire wants her to bare me open, to fuck me against the wall until I pass out boneless into her arms.

She bites into my shoulder and I moan, gasping as my hot blood seeps into her mouth. How can she do this to me? How can she just undo me with her teeth and her touch?

I grind harder against her, wanting to crest, to fall over the edge...

But then...

She stops.

"...huh?" I whimper.

She grins wickedly at me, lowering me back down to stand on shaking legs. "Save it, my fox."

"Save--save it?" I can feel anger rising up inside me. "What the fuck?!"

She smirks, brushing her thumb along my cheek. "We are late. And it would not do for you to walk in looking ravished, wouldn't it?"

"Damn you," I groan, burying my face into her shoulder. 

"Trust me, love." She then whispers in my ear "Tonight, I will pin you to the bed and fuck you with my fingers. I will devour your pussy until you drip down my chin. And I will pound you into the mattress until you remember nothing but _my name_." This last part she says with a low growl and a nip to my chin.

I want to be angry at her...but I find I can't be. I love her too much.

I finally say "...I take it Mash and Florence said they would babysit tonight."

"Yes."

I grin and say "Then tonight you'll be screaming my name..._my king_."

* * *

(Some sweet stuff now)

I'm drawn out of my sleep by the tortured whimpers of my husband. 

I open my eyes to see her thrashing about in bed, her face screwed up in pain and anguish. 

"...mother...mother please! Please leave me be!"

Oh, no.

Ever since Morgan was spotted somewhere outside the compound (how she got here, I'm not sure), my love has been nervous. The other Mordred has been as well but she is a little better at controlling it.

Why does it affect my darling so differently?

I think back to the conversation I'd had earlier with Merlin and Arturia.

_"Why is she so scared?" I asked, running my fingers along the wood table in Merlin's study._

_Stroking his chin in thought, the mage said "I believe it has to do with the fact that this Mordred may have been more under Morgan's control than the others."_

_I looked at him with a furrowed brow. "Under more?"_

_"Mmm. Perhaps Morgan could keep the draconian side of her under control."_

_Saber spoke from where she stood. "I recall hearing that Morgan may have made a deal with whatever entity that gave her power to have an avatar in the human world. Mordred may have been that avatar."_

_I couldn't help but hate the woman even more. "So she could be worried that Morgan will try to control her again. She wasn't worried about it before."_

_"Ah, but that was because she was in a place she knew, Camelot; there she knew everything. Here...she isn't so sure." Merlin said._

_"What can we do?"_

_"For now, we double the watch," Saber said. "If you or Melehan or Mordred or all three of you need to go out a guard will go with you---perhaps Jeanne or Brynhildr." She walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "I will not have her take you three from us. I swear by my honor as a knight."_

_I nodded._

Now I place my hands on Mordred's thrashing form. "Mordred. Mordred!"

"Ugh...ah!" Her eyes fly open and she sits up, nearly hitting me in the face. Her face is white with anguish and beaded with sweat.

I pull her into my embrace; she nearly collapses against me, sobbing quietly. I pet her hair, whispering soft words of comfort.

"Are you all right?" I ask.

"...no. I'm scared she'll take you and Melehan away from me."

"That's _not _going to to happen. Not if I have anything to say about it."

She looks up at me, eyes shining with tears. "I know, but--"

I put a finger to her lips. "No. If she tries to attack us, we'll fight back. We'll show her what happens when you cross a Master."

She finally smiles. "You are strong, my queen."

"Only because you make me so, my king." I bend down and kiss her, drawing her pain from her like poison from a wound.

The door opens just as we part.

Melehan walks in, holding her stuffed dragon; Merlin had made it for her after Mash had shown her _The Flight of Dragons. _She had named it Gorbash.

"_Mam_? I heard _Thad_ crying."

Mordred wipes tears from her eyes and smiles. "I'm all right, my little one. I just had a nightmare."

Melehan then sets her face in an expression I've seen so many times from her father and grandfather. She climbs up onto our bed and settles herself in between us. "Gorbash and I will keep you safe, papa," she declares.

Mordred grins and kisses our child on the top of her head. "I certainly feel better knowing that you're here to keep me safe, my little dragon."

"Good." She lays herself against my husband's chest. "Good night, _thad_, _mam_."

"Good night."

As she falls asleep, Mordred looks up at me. In a soft voice she says "This is why I fight. For you and for our daughter."

I smile and say "As do I."

The three of us sleep like that; my head on Mordred's shoulder as Melehan sleeps on her chest. Her arms are wrapped around us both.

And I know as I drift off...

That I am home.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Go read Ashforge's stuff. It's amaze-balls.


End file.
